backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Champion Monsters
General information The Champion Monsters are the strongest and greatest of all the monsters that can be hatched. The Champion Monsters serve as a supreme leader for your monster army. There are four Monster Champions: Gorgo, Fomor, Drull, Korath, and soon to be Krallen. You can build a Champion Cage in the "Defensive" section. Only one Champion Monster can be active and raised in the Champion Cage at a time. You can switch Champions by freezing your current Champion in the Champion Chamber, allowing you to switch to a different Champion. Each Champion has different strengths and weaknesses. The "best" champion depends on your purpose and style of play. * Gorgo is an excellent tanker with the highest health, but has a low attack and movement speed. * Fomor is the only flying (after level 3) Champion. This makes it invulnerable for it to get hit by some defensive towers. Fomor has the lowest attack damage, but makes up for this by giving a boost to armor, attack speed, and movement speed to other monsters (he buffs them like putty rage). A Fomor on his own will go down quickly without support since he has low HP, too. * Drull has the highest attack damage and has a high movement speed. However, Drull's speed might be somewhat of a weakness. It may serve as a mine sweeper, which is especially harmful considering its low health. Drull's high movement speed also makes it difficult for Zafreetis to catch up and heal it. It also has the lowest healing rate out of all the four champions.Zafreeti can catch up if you catapult 100.000 or more Putty rage * Korath once belonged to Moloch and has a taste for putty. However, he can only be obtained by taking over outposts during the Monster Madness event (he will be added later on to the game for everyone with an inferno base as he feeds on inferno monsters). His additional abilities can also be unlocked after raising by taking over outposts with the ability to hit both air monsters and to strike on ground with his fists creating a quake, boasting both in offense and defence. * Krallen is currently unknown when it comes to stats as he has not been released yet. There may be a chance of him being quick, due to its leopard-like fur. Choose the Champion that suits your style of play. Consider the strengths and weaknesses of each Champion and how it can strengthen (or hurt) your preferred style of play. Later on, you can switch between Champions using the Champion Chamber so you're not stuck with your first choice. When an attack ends, unlike regular monsters, your Champion will retreat back to your base. If a Champion loses all its health in combat, it will retreat back to its Monster Cage. Champions can never permanently die from combat. The only way a Champion can permamnently die is if you juice it. Feeding Guide A player can raise their Champion to higher levels by feeding it the proper monsters or by using shiny. Each Champion has 6 evolution stages, and the number of times a Champion must be fed to level up is increased by 3 at each level. Each of the Champions are fed different types of monsters from the other 3. A Champion can be fed once every 23 hours. When a champion is allowed to feed, it is hungry. It will be hungry for a 24 hour window, allowing the player to feed her Champion anytime during this window. If the Champion is not fed during the 24 hour hungry period, your Champion will starve. Once a Champion starves it must be fed and you must wait another 23 hours before you can feed it again normally. Therefore, feeding a Champion when it is starved ''does not count towards the number of feeds required to level up it up, and it delays the normal feeding process by a day. ''Starving ''a Champion will not decrease its level. A Champion never dies unless it is juiced. When your Champion reaches level 6, you will have an option to get bonus stats, but you wil You need to feed it every day to keep those stats. If you don't feed your Champion within 24 hours after it becomes ''hungry ''from the last feeding, it will ''starve ''and lose one of its bonus stages. You can also buy bonus stages with shiny. There are 3 bonus stages after level 6. Raising Multiple Champions/Switching Champions You can raise multiple champions by using the Champion Chamber, but only one can be active at a time. To put the Champion in the Chamber the champion must be at full health and not hungry, and the Chamber must be in full condition. You can also juice your champion and start a new one with the Monster Juicer. Once a Champion is juiced it '''can not' be undone and you do not receive any resources for juicing Champions. For example, if you juice a level 6 Fomor, it will start back at level 1 if you choose to raise it again. Champion Monsters You can get detailed information on each Champion Monster by clicking the image of each champion. gay Trivia * The Champion Monsters were released as of June 18, 2011. The Bonus Feeds were introduced soon after. * Gorgo is the only nerfed champion so far. Only known witnesses for this are Shiny Users, as Gorgos stats in Level 6 were 240,000 Health and 3,300 Damage before it was nerfed and after it depleted to 200,000 Health and 3,000 Damage as of June 29, 2011. * Champions are the only monsters that can be downgraded, although since they don't cost goo, there isn't much value in doing it. Tips Put your Champion near the town hall , silos or harvester if it possible. If you want change your Champion dont juice them just change in the champion chamber (except who dont has a champion chamber). * * Category:Drull Category:Gorgo Category:Fomor Category:Korath Category:Krallen